


The Winchester of Voltron

by fantasyangelo



Category: Supernatural, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Secret Identity, Sibling Bonding, Team Bonding, no beta we die like thace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyangelo/pseuds/fantasyangelo
Summary: (Y/N) Arrow Winchester, the youngest of the Winchester family. Where she helps save people and hunts things, the family business.But she now has to be known as: (Y/N) (m/n) (l/n), the present Purple Paladin of Voltron, the heart and soul of the legendary defender.When her real identity comes to light, will the paladins still accept her? Even after knowing she's related to two of the most wanted "killers" out there?Or better yet: How will her brothers, Castiel, Jack, and the rest of her deranged family react when they learn she's in space fighting another war AND that she's dating a certain red paladin?*~^-^~*Also: Keith's dad was a hunter and knows stuff.Gabriel, Crowley, Jack, Charlie, and others are still alive and end of season 14/season 15 never happened, Chuck is alright, and many "villians" we love are good (yes, that probably includes Lucifer).
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & You, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Keith/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Winchester of Voltron

[EARTH-GALAXY GARRISON]

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14," you started as you pushed a few buttons overhead. "Alright, let's do this," you whispered in confidence to yourself.

"Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission," Lance finished as he was the actual pilot. You were only a glorified co-pilot.

For now.

Lance jerked the controls and you heard the engineer groan. "Lance, can you keep this thing straight?" Hunk asked.

"Relax, Hunk," Lance replied. "I'm just getting a feel for the stick. I mean it's not like I did this!" Lance jerked the controls again, making you tense up and Hunk groan again. "Or this!" Another jerk and another groan.

"Lance, that's enough," you said with narrowed eyes and Hunk agreed.

"Yeah," Hunk said, "unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better knock it off, man!"

The Comm Spec's monitor activates and she turned to you piloting the ship.

Yes, 'she'. You know it's a girl, but the others don't. You're not going to be a snitch.

"We've picked up a distress beacon!" she announced.

"Alright, look alive, team!" Lance instructed and you rolled your eyes.

"Pidge, track the coordinates," you told her and she nodded.

"Copy."

The ship starts to rumble and the alarms blare.

"Knock it off, Lance, please!" Hunk pleaded and you let out a sigh.

"Sorry, Hunk, but it's not Lance," you shot the engineer a sympathetic smile, "Hydraulic stabilizer's out."

Hunk pulled up his monitor and you heard him say, "Oh no-," as he pushed down his vomit.

"Oh, no?" Lance echoed. "Fix now, puke later!"

"I lost contact," Pidge put in. "The shaking is interfering with our sensors."

"Come on, Hunk!" Lance exclaimed.

"We need that stabilizer up and running," you said.

"It's not responding." Hunk groaned again as he unbuckled his seatbelt to fix the stabilizer and the pilot's monitor activates.

"Oh, never mind, fellas," Lance spoke. "Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual."

"I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and," Pidge looked at Hunk, who was chocking down his vomit again, "gastrointestinal issues."

"Agreed," Hunk spoke up and you nodded.

"Lance, they're right," you agreed. "It's not ideal to continue like this."

"Stop worrying, sweetheart," Lance assured you, but you weren't assured at all and narrowed your eyes at him. "This baby can take it. Can't you, champ?" Lance patted the controls and the ship shakes violently and Lance mentally panics. "Uh, see? She was-she was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here."

Pidge unbuckled her belt to grab the microphone. "Attention lunar vessel-!" Pidge fell onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked. "Buckle your belt. And Hunk, stop that shaking!"

You heard Hunk start to stutter before he vomits in the main gearbox as the rumbling stops and Pidge speaks into the microphone.

"Attention lunar vessel," Pidge announced, "this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction," in a lower voice she said, "against crew recommendations."

"Uh, no time for your mutinous comments now, Pidge," Lance told her. "They're going under and we're going in." He dived and you grabbed onto your seat.

"Look out for that overhang!" you and Pidge warned and Lance just smirked.

"No worries!" Lance spoke. "My first year in flight school, you know what they called me? They called me 'The Tailor' because of how I _thread the needle_. Come around, come around! Come on, come on-!"

The ship struck the overhang.

"We lost a wing!" Hunk exclaimed and you gritted your teeth.

"Oh, man," Lance said softly.

"That’s it!" you shouted and switch the controls over to you. You pulled the controls back and landed as safe as possible, without anymore damage to the craft. But, ultimately, this was a fail as the screen now read, " **SIMULATION FAILED** ".

"Nice work, Tailor," Pidge sassed as the simulation doors opened and Commander Iverson appeared.

"Roll out, donkeys!" he shouted as you, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge exited the simulator and stood before your class. You were the only one daring to keep eye-contact with Iverson as the rest of your team stood with their heads bowed.

You know, since your dad pretty much raised you, Sam, and Dean like soldiers. He probably went a little easier on you because you were years younger than your brothers and a girl, but who knows?

It's John Winchester, if you didn't get it. He's your dad.

"Well let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students," Iverson said. "Can anyone point out the mistakes these four so-called cadets made in the simulator?"

"The engineer puked in the main gearbox!" a random student shouted.

"Yes," Iverson agreed, "as everyone knows, vomit is _not_ an approved lubricant for engine systems." Hunk sunk even lower and you couldn't help but feel bad for the poor boy. He was trying his best. Still is. "What else?"

"The co-pilot lost her temper!"

"The Comm Spec removed his safety harness."

"The pilot crashed!"

"Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other!" Iverson pointed out. "Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! The Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astro-explorers, but these kind of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission."

"That's not true, sir!" Pidge exclaimed and you tensed up as Iverson turned to the shortest of your team.

"What did you say?!" Iverson demanded, but Lance covered Pidge's mouth before anything she wanted to say can get out.

And let's just be real, she wanted to spout some insults with a dash of scientific facts of how the Kerberos Mission could _not_ have failed because of some 'mental mistakes'.

"Sorry, sir!" Lance apologized. "I-I-I think he may have hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken."

"I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason your here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out," Iverson told the lanky boy. "Don't follow in his footsteps. Next!"

* * *

[GALAXY GARRISON-DORM-NIGHT]

"Lights out in five!" Iverson announced. "Everyone back to their dorms, now."

"Alright, Pidge," you said inside your shared dorm. "Let's do this."

The two of you share a dorm, even though Pidge is a "boy" and you're a girl, because of the lack of space.

"But let's wait until after lights are out and the guards pass," Pidge suggested. "And maybe pack your necessities?"

You snapped your fingers and shot her a single finger gun. "You right," you agreed and grabbed your duffel bag. "Can't go anywhere without being prepared for something supernatural to attack."

Yes, a secret for a secret. Not to mention, before the Garrison, you two actually went to the same school at some point!

Besides, Pidge took it pretty well and isn't really afraid something will get her because she has you, a Winchester.

And she totally believes your brothers aren't murderers and has only killed supernatural beings that has maimed/killed innocent humans.

That's not sarcasm, I swear.

"Hey, Pidge," you called out, "where'd you put my angel blade?"

"Probably in the bathroom," she replied and you grew confused.

"What was it doing in the bathroom?" you asked as you grabbed it and put it in a special sheath Castiel made for you that was hanging off your belt in your hand.

"I don't know. You put it in there," Pidge answered as she was now changed into her regular outfit. "Better get changed too."

"Yeah, just let me finish packing," you told her. "Never know what's out there."

You packed a few small bottles of holy water, salt, a few pistols (with the safety on), silver bullets, silver daggers, witch killing bullets, a grimoire (gifted to you by Rowena herself), _salt_ , ingredients to make some hex bags, a ton of lighters, **_salt_** , spray paint, a first aid kit, alcohol (the drink, for cleaning wounds. Not like you plan on getting drunk, hehe. It's some flasks.) some extra clothes, two more angel blades, _**more salt**_ , fake FBI badges, a copy of dad's journal, an iron crowbar, and other various objects. Not to shabby, eh?

But you wished you had pie.

Curse Dean and his eating habits.

Then you changed out of your comfortable clothes (leggings, giants shirts, etc.) to something more practical.

A white tank top showed off your anti-possession tattoo where Sam and Dean have theirs and a small list of names was tattooed onto your back.

The names of all the loved ones you lost. Including your parents: John and Mary Winchester.

Well, technically, Mary isn't your mom, but she pretty much adopted you when Amara brought her back.

You got the tattoo because you were afraid of forgetting their names.

You covered it all up with your purple and blue flannel, not bothering with the buttons like Sam does, and rolled the sleeves to up to your elbows.

You winced as the wound on you side flared up in pain. It happened when you spotted a werewolf near the Garrison and took care of the supernatural intruder. You thanked Chuck that no one saw you and Pidge was willing to help patch you up.

Slipping on some jeans with your belt and comfortable boots, you grabbed a silver-colored locket from the bathroom and slipped it on.

Inside on the left was a picture of you, Sam, and Dean when you were about five or six. Before Dean's time was up. Bobby took the picture of you all reading a book together. A book of demons, imagine that, but it was a fond memory. You read your first book in Latin all by yourself.

On the right was a more recent picture, of you, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack. You don't remember who took it, maybe Mary, but it was of you and the boys squished together on a couch, laughing at something someone said. Probably Dean.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

You jumped and turned as you pulled your angel blade out and got ready to defend yourself.

"Whoa, cool your jets, Winchester," Pidge spoke as she raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that," you apologized and she shrugged.

"Just hunter instincts, right?" You nodded and Pidge chuckled. "Just need to remember not to sneak up on you. Anyway, ready?"

"Yeah." You slung your duffel bag over your shoulder and put your angel blade back in it's sheath. "Alright, let's do this."

"You sure do say that a lot," Pidge remarked.

"What? No, I don't," you defended and Pidge just chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Pidge peeked out the dorm. "Okay, it's clear. Let's go."

* * *

[GALAXY GARRISON-ROOF-NIGHT]

The two of you sat on the roof of the Galaxy Garrison. Pidge sat crisscrossed, eyes closed as she listened for alien chatter on her headphones.

You sat next to her, another pair of headphones on as you also listened, but looked through your copy of John's journal. Or should I just say it's your journal now? Yeah, your journal.

"You come up here to rock out?"

You and Pidge yelled in surprise, but you actually reacted by pushing the intruder away and quickly getting up to knee him in the gut.

"Whoa, whoa! (Y/N), it's just us! Lance and Hunk!" Hunk exclaimed before you could do anymore damage to, it turns out, Lance. "Your teammates?"

"Oh, man, I am so sorry," you apologized as you help Lance up. "You guys just startled me and that's just how I react."

"Ah, it's alright," Lance replied and looked over at all your stuff. "So what're you two doing up here anyway?"

"Um, just looking at stars," Pidge lied, badly and you slowly nodded.

"For an extra credit assignment," you agreed. If hunting taught you anything, it was lying.

"Hey, where'd you get this stuff?" Lance asked. "It doesn't look like Garrison tech."

"I built it," Pidge spoke with a smirk and you let out a giggle from her smug tone. This girl needs to meet Charlie.

"You built all this?" Hunk echoed in slight disbelief as he tries to touch her equipment.

"Stop it!" Pidge smacked Hunk's hand away and turned back to Lance. "With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system."

"That right?" Lance questioned, not really believing her. "All the way to Kerberos?" Pidge just looked away sadly without responding. "You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?"

"Second warning, Hunk!" Pidge scolded as she noticed Hunk was trying to touch the equipment again and he stops.

"Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets," Lance reasoned and you saw Pidge finally give in.

"Fine," Pidge said. "The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake- _stop touching my equipment!_ " Hunk groaned and finally stopped.

"Anyway, Pidge has been scanning the system and picked up some alien radio chatter," you finished in a neutral tone, since you didn't really believe aliens were a thing. Hunk looked at you in shock, while Lance had a face of disbelief.

"Whoa, what? Aliens?!" Hunk echoed.

"Okay," Lance said, "so you two are insane. Got it."

"I'm serious!" Pidge argued. "They keep repeating one word: 'Voltron'. And tonight, it's going crazier than we have _ever_ heard it."

"How crazy?" Lance asked and alarms blared, as if they were answering his question.

"That crazy," you muttered and you heard Iverson speak over the intercom.

"Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice."

"What's going on?" Hunk asked. "Is _that_ a meteor?!" You looked to the sky and gaped at the fiery object hurtling towards the Earth's ground. "A very, very big meteor?"

"It's a ship!" Pidge exclaimed as she looked through her binoculars. Lance took the binoculars from her.

"Holy crow!" Lance yelled. "I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's _not_ one of ours!"

"No," you said in slight disbelief as you took the binoculars for yourself, "It's one of theirs."

"So wait, there really are aliens out there?!" Hunk asked in panic as the Garrison sent land rovers to the unidentifiable object just as the object collided with the earthy floor.

Aliens can't be real. Monsters, angels, demons, Chuck and Amara you could deal with. Aliens just _cannot_ exist.

"We've gotta see that ship!" Pidge told you all and you nodded.

"We need to see if aliens are real!" you exclaimed.

Lol, priorities, right?

"Hunk, come on!" Lance shouted and you heard Hunk groan as the three of you started heading to the crash site, you leading them.

"Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever," he whined before reluctantly following.

* * *

[DESERT CLIFF-NEAR CRASH SITE]

You all spied on the set up quarantine site from a nearby cliff.

Lance was watching through the binoculars. "Whoa. What the heck is that thing?!" A pause. "And who the heck is she?"

"Lance!" you and Pidge scolded before she hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Ah, right, alien ship," Lance said, getting back on track. "Man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look."

"Aw, man," Hunk feigned disappointment. "Yeah, we-yeah. I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?"

"No way," you replied and looked at Pidge. "The government always sets up cameras for this type of thing. Hack into them so we can see what's going on."

"Already on it," Pidge replied and we all looked at her computer screen. "Look!"

A man with a scar across his nose with a white floof of hair, contrasting his dark locks, was dressed in rags and strapped to a table as Garrison technicians examine him.

"Holy shit," you whispered as you recognized him. His mission was the reason Dean _and Sam_ wanted you to drop out of the Garrison and come home.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane yelled.

"Calm down, Shiro," Iverson eased. "We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you."

"You have to listen to me!" Shiro shouted. "They destroyed worlds! Aliens are coming!"

Your blood ran cold. You have a feeling you're about to have to save the human race again.

"That's Shiro!" Lance exclaimed. "The pilot of the Kerberos Mission. That guy's my hero!"

"Guess he's not dead in space after all," Hunk put in.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Pidge muttered to herself.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Iverson questioned.

"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time," Shiro stressed. "Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!"

"Voltron!" Pidge echoed and your (e/c) eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Oh, Chuck, please be kidding me," you prayed out loud, but quietly.

"Sir, take a look at this," an unimportant side character spoke up, grabbing Iverson's attention. "It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic."

"Put him under until we know what that thing can do," Iverson instructed.

"Don't! Don't be me under!" Shiro yelled. "No! No, there's no time! Let me go!"

"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew," Pidge acknowledged as we stopped watching the live feed.

"What are they doing?" Lance asked in disbelief. "The guy's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?"

"We have to get him out," Pidge said with confidence.

"Ah, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was _no way_ to get past the guards?" Hunk asked.

"That was before we were properly motivated," Lance argued. "We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?"

"Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs," Pidge suggested.

"I could be a FBI agent again," you put in as you held up a fake FBI badge, "but they might recognize me."

"Or we dress up like cooks, sneak into the commissary," Hunk proposed, "little late-night snack."

"No," Lance shot down. "What we need is a distraction."

Explosions burst in the distance and everyone, but you, screamed.

"Is that the aliens?! Are-Tha-The-?! Is that the aliens?!" Hunk panicked. "Are they here?! They got here so quick!"

"No. Those explosions _were_ a distraction, for _him_!" Pidge pointed to a figure in the distance, who was now arriving at the quarantine site by hovercraft. "The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side!"

"No way!" Lance exclaimed as he looked at the figure through the binoculars. "Oh, he is _not_ going to be us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!"

"Who is it?" Hunk asked.

"Keith!" Lance shouted as he ran towards the site and you perked up in slight surprise.

"Really?" you questioned as you started running too.

"Who?" Pidge asked.

"Are you sure?" Hunk wondered.

"Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" Lance yelled.

"Who's Keith?!" Pidge shouted, but none of you answered as you all raced to the quarantine site.

* * *

[QUARINTINTE SITE-DESERT]

You made it before the rest of your little group just as Keith arrived.

Hey, you're a hunter. Speed is important and you were faster than both Sam and Dean.

"Hey!" you heard Iverson shout and you watched as Keith knocked out three technicians.

A familiar groan caught your attention and you walked up to a down technician as Keith ran up to Shiro. This technician was the same person you heard talking about _'those no-good Winchesters'_ a few weeks back.

You glared and pursed your lips before kicking him in the stomach. He groaned more and grabbed his gut.

"That's for talking smack about my family, you fucking dick," you muttered as you noticed your team arrive and they, plus Keith, were looking at you. "What?"

"(Y/N), tell mullet here about our rivalry," Lance told you as he glared at Keith.

"You had a rivalry?" you asked and Lance just groaned in defeat.

"Yeah, we were, like, rivals," Lance clarified. "You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck."

"Oh wait, I remember you," Keith spoke up. "You're a cargo pilot."

"Well, not anymore," Lance replied. "I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out."

"Well, congratulations," Keith said sarcastically and the 'rivals' carried Shiro out together. Pidge handed you your duffel bag as Hunk spotted the Garrison officers returning.

"Oh, man, they're coming back and they do _not_ look happy. We gotta go." Hun noticed Keith's hovercraft. "Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?"

You all piled on before Keith could answer and it tipped over.

"Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" Pidge asked as Keith sat in front of you.

" _No,_ " he muttered before taking off just as the Garrison officers decided to pursue you. You grabbed onto Keith and closed your eyes in fear, since Keith was going through the canyons.

Besides losing anymore family, you only had one fear.

Heights.

After all the thing you and your brothers go through, Dean is afraid of flying, Sam has a fear of clowns, and you're scared of heights. At least where you can feel the wind and shit.

"Why am I holding this guy?" you heard Pidge complain.

"Hey, we did all fit!" Hunk said happily.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Lance questioned.

"We could toss out some non-essential weight," Keith spit out.

"Oh, right!" Lance was silent for a moment. He must have looked for that 'non-essential weight'. "Okay, so that was an insult. I get it."

"Big man, lean left!" You felt the hovercraft turn violently and heard crashing behind you, causing you to hold onto Keith a bit tighter.

"Aw man! Mr. Harris just wiped out Professor Montgomery!" Hunk shouted. "No, no, he's fine."

"Big man, lean right!" You felt the hovercraft leave the ground and you squeaked in alarm before it touched the ground, as much as it could, again.

"Guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?" you heard Hunk ask.

Lance started protesting and you tensed up in fear as you heard Keith say one word.

"Yup."

Your guys' speed increased and the hovercraft jumped off the cliff. You heard screaming and realized it was you along with everyone else, but Keith and Shiro.

"What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!" Lance screamed.

"Shut up and trust me!" Keith yelled back and you felt the hovercraft straighten out and flew off into the desert night.

* * *

[DESERT-KEITH'S SHACK-MORNING]

_"This is Dean Winchester. Leave your name, number and nightmare after the tone."_

"Hey, Dean," you said softly into your phone as you sat outside behind Keith's shack, hugging your legs to your chest. "It's (Y/N). I, well, I think you'll be glad that I'm not going to the Garrison anymore, but I'm not going back to the Bunker." You paused as you tried to find the right words to explain your situation.

"Well, I want to go back, but I think me and a couple other people are in big trouble with the Garrison right now. They probably don't want people to know, but one of the crew member from the Kerberos mission came back last night in a spaceship. And it's not like one of our rockets, it was an actual alien spaceship. From outer space.

"The guy that came back was Takashi Shirogane, or 'Shiro'. And I think he's been through a lot because some of his hair turned white, he has a huge scar across his nose, and they took his arm and replaced it with some foreign technology that's not from this world. And we might have rescued him.

"I already told you about the whole Voltron thing me and Pidge found out about, but Shiro's saying that these aliens destroy _worlds_. I don't exactly know what's going on, but Voltron is what's connecting everything and-," you cut yourself off as you chocked on your words. "Dean, I'm really scared. I-," you felt tears brim your eyes and you bit your lip before continuing. "I don't think I'll be home for a while."

You sniffled hugged your legs against you tighter. "I'll do my best to keep in touch and update you on what's happening, but tell Sammy and Cas and Jack and everyone else that I love them and-," you took a deep breath as you wiped your eyes, "and that I'm sorry."

You ended the call before you could regret anything as you stared out into the horizon, which was just the canyons you and the others came out of last night.

Truth be told, you really didn't know what was going on, but you did have a feeling you wouldn't be seeing your family in a long time.

You buried your head in your knees as you stifled a sob and wondered why Chuck was doing this. Didn't the Winchesters already go through enough?

He told you that he was going to give you guys a break and let you all live in peace, besides the occasional supernatural creature attack.

But no Apocalypses, no big bad, no end of humanity shit.

Just living peaceful as _regular_ hunters. Hunting the occasional ghost or rogue vampire. Shit like that, but also being able to also have a normal life.

That's why you enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison, to have a _normal_ life. Well, at the time a _partially_ normal life.

"Hey." You looked up to see Pidge standing in front of you. She sat next to you and stared at her feet. "Something big is going to happen, isn't it?"

You nodded and sniffed. "I thought I was done," you said and Pidge looked at you. "With the whole 'end-of-the-world' thing, but I guess Chuck though I wasn't."

"Oh, you aren't close to being finished, sweetheart." Both you and Pidge looked up to see Billie standing before you. Death. "There are no more big supernatural events, you and your brothers stopped them all. But that doesn't meant there aren't any extraterrestrial ones."

"What're you talking about, Billie?" you asked with slight venom in your tone as Pidge just stared in slight fear and awe.

Well, she was in the presence of Death after all.

Billie knelt down to yours and Pidge's level and gave you both a small, sympathetic smile. "You two are about to join a fight for the universe. You and many beings you meet along the way will be fundamental in saving, not just Earth, but everything. From the smallest insect to entire solar systems."

Pidge opened her mouth to speak, but Billie raised her hand for silence. "I can't tell you anymore, but just know you will see your families again." She stood up and looked to the sky. "I've already said enough. You and your friends will be able to handle this."

"Billie, wait!" you said as you stood up as she was about to leave. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me just yet, sugar," she said. "Just know we'll meet again soon." She disappeared.

"Um, should we be worried about seeing Death again?" Pidge asked and you shook your head.

"Nah, stick with me and I'll make sure you live," you assured her as you gave her a side-hug. "I would die for you."

"And this, ladies and gentleman, is the perfect example of a Gryffindor," Pidge teased. "I would find a way for both of us to live."

"Oh, shut up, you Ravenclaw, Gremlin." You ruffled her hair and you both laughed, now feeling better.

"C'mon," Pidge said as you dusted yourself off and slung your duffel bag over your shoulder. "Shiro's awake and Keith has something to show us."

* * *

[KEITH'S SHACK-PROBABLY THE LIVING ROOM]

Keith dramatically pulled a sheet off a bulletin board that held various pictures, maps, and the words ' **ENERGY SOURCE!** ' was circled in the middle.

"What have you been working on?" Shiro asked as you took a few pictures of the bulletin board and sent them to your brothers.

"I can't explain it, really," Keith admitted. "After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of lost and felt myself drawn out to this place. It's like something-some energy, was telling me to search."

"For what?"

"Well, I didn't really know at the time, until I stumbled across this area." Keith motioned towards the pictures of carvings. "It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up."

"I should thank you all for getting me out," Shiro said as he addressed the rest of you. "Lance, right?" Shiro offered a hand shake, which Lance accepted after a moment's hesitation. Shiro offered it to Pidge, you and Hunk, with Hunk the only one not shaking it.

"The nervous guy's Hunk. The girl dressed in flannel is (Y/N) and I'm Pidge," the tiny girl introduced. "So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?"

"I'm not sure," Shiro answered. "I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces."

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt," Hunk interrupted, "but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?"

"I can't really put it together. I-I remember the word 'Voltron'. It's-" you cut Shiro off.

"It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, isn't it?" you asked and Shiro nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know why," Shiro clarified. "Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do."

"Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff," you and Pidge looked at Hunk in shock, "and I found this picture. Look it's his girlfriend."

Actually, it was a picture of Pidge when she looked like a girl with her brother, Matt, standing in front of the Kerberos rocket.

"And there's these pictures of him and (Y/N) covering in fake blood for Halloween."

That picture was after you took Pidge with you on a case about rogue vampires, both of you smiling as your arms were slung over each others shoulders with both of you holding a machete. And that's not fake blood, it's vampire blood. It was actually a very successful case, especially for Pidge's first. "Did you guys go to a Halloween party of something?"

"Hey, give me those!" Pidge snatched the photos back. "What were you doing in my stuff?"

"I was looking for a candy bar," Hunk replied. "But then, I started reading his diary." He held a little book, but you took it back and handed it to Pidge.

"Thank you," she said softly and you nodded.

"And I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line," Hunk said.

"Frown-who?" Keith tried.

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't exist on Earth," Hunk explained. "I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kind of like a Voltron Geiger Counter."

"Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" Lance cheered as Hunk pulled out a sheet of graph paper.

"It's pretty fascinating, really. Th-The wavelength looks like this."

"Give me that," Keith said as he took the graph. He lined up the graph to a picture of an array of boulders in the canyon.

It matched.

* * *

[DESERT-MIDDLE OF NOWHERE]

"Okay. I admit it," Lance said as you all were at the part of the canyon that matched the graph. "This is super freaky."

"I'm getting a reading," Hunk announced as he used the device, with Pidge helping him, to lead you to a cave filled with the same carvings Keith had pictures of. You snapped some more pictures and sent them to you brothers, along with a text of where you are.

"What are these?" Shiro asked.

"These are the lion carvings I was telling you about," Keith answered. "They're everywhere around here."

As you were snapping pictures, Lance dusted a carving off and it glowed blue, along with all the other carvings in the cavern, making you and Lance jump back in surprise.

"Heh, they've never done that before," Keith said as you took some more pictures. As your phone was sending them, you noticed the ground started to crumble beneath you all with blue light.

"Fuck."

You all fell through the ground and onto a waterfall. The waterfall took you all to an underground cavern, where you fell into a shallow pool of water.

"They _are_ everywhere," you heard Lance say and looked up. You gaped at the sight before you.

A giant, blue, robotic, feline sat inside a lighter blue force field.

"Is this it?" Pidge asked and you took more pictures, sending them to Sam and Dean before putting your phone in you back pocket. "Is this the Voltron?"

"It must be," Shiro replied.

"This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here," Keith spoke as he approached the robot and the rest of you followed slowly. "Looks like there's a force field around it."

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" Lance wondered.

"Hmm. No," Shiro answered and you nodded in agreement with him. Is Lance going crazy?

"Yeah. The eyes are totally following me," Lance mumbled.

Keith reached the force field, but his touch had no reaction. "I wonder how we get through this."

"Maybe you just have to knock," Lance joked before _literally_ knocking. The force field disappeared and the cavern was ignited with a blue light.

In your mind's eye, six lion: blue, red, black, _light_ purple, green, and yellow, flew together and soon combined into a giant robot wielding a huge, flaming sword.

This was Voltron.

"Woah," you all breathed out.

"Uh, did everyone just see that?" Lance asked.

"Voltron is a robot!" Hunk exclaimed as he fist-pumped, "Voltron is a huge, _huge_ , awesome robot!"

"And this thing is only one part of it!" Pidge realized. "I wonder where the rest of them are."

"Okay, this is pretty amazing," you admitted.

"This is what they're looking for," Shiro said quietly.

"Incredible," Keith whispered.

The Blue Lion suddenly lowered it's head and opened it's mouth, scaring Hunk and Pidge, but the lion did nothing else.

After a moment, a smile grew on Lance's face as he enters the lion.

You all followed after him and saw Lance in, you guess, the pilot's seat.

"Alright! Very nice!" Lance chuckled.

"Okay, guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now," Hunk reminded. You noticed Lance tense up and you put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" you asked.

"Whoa, did you guys just hear that?" was what Lance said.

"Hear what?" Keith questioned.

"I-I think it's talking to me." You lightly scoffed in disbelief.

"That's impossible, a robot shouldn't be able to do that," you said as Lance pressed a few buttons and the lion roared, making Hunk and Pidge scream.

"Okay. Got it. Now let's try this." Lance smashed the Blue Lion out of the cave and took off flying, doing somersaults and crazy turns. You were pressed against the pilot seat as you felt a chest press against your back and an arm keeping you between the seat and the person's chest.

You could heard Pidge and Hunk screaming as you pressed your eyes closed.

"You are! The worst! Pilot! EVER!" Keith yelled and Lance soon joined the screaming. You opened you eyes and immediately shut them as you saw the Blue Lion running across the desert at high speed.

"Isn't this awesome?!" Lance exclaimed.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Hunk pleaded.

"I'm not making it do _anything._ It's like it's on autopilot!" You felt your stomach fall metaphorically and you had a feeling the lion has left the ground.

"Where are you going?!" Keith asked and you opened your eyes, noticing it was Keith who helped keep you in place.

"I just said it's on autopilot!" Lance repeated. "It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it."

"What did it say, exactly?!" Pidge asked with slight fear and you knew she was remembering your conversation with Billie.

"Well, it's not like it's saying _words_ , more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of."

"Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like-I don't know, give it to them?" Hunk suggested hesitantly. "Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal."

"You don't understand," Shiro spoke up. "These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." You all looked at Hunk and he seemed to shrink under everyone's gaze.

"Oh. Nevermind then."

The Blue Lion left the atmosphere of Earth and a malevolent looking ship of grays and dark purples appeared, making all of you gasp.

"Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?!" Hunk exclaimed.

"They found me," you heard Shiro whisper. You looked up to the man to see he had an expression of slight fear.

Out of instinct, you took his left hand in yours. He looked at you in surprise, but you were focused on the ship in front of you. It was starting to glow...

"Lance, get us out of here!" you shouted as lasers started firing at the lion.

"Hang on!" Lance warned as he dodged the oncoming lasers, the motions making you let go of Shiro's hand. "Ah! Alright! Okay, I think I know what to do!"

"Be careful, man!" Pidge warned. "This isn't a simulator!"

"Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator." The blue lion shot at the length of the ship using it's mouth. "Let's try _this_." Claws dug into the side of the ship, causing mini explosions.

"Nice job, Lance!" Shiro said.

"Okay, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet." Lance flew the lion away from Earth and your heart sunk. You were right, you're not going to be home for a while.

"Oh, no!" you heard Hunk say and saw the warship was chasing.

"They're gaining on us!" Pidge shouted.

"It's weird," Lance put in. "They're not trying to shoot us. Th-They're just chasing."

"Okay, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is _good?_ I am not on board with this new direction, guys," Hunk spoke.

"Where are we?" Keith asked.

"Edge of the solar system," Shiro answered and you saw a familiar moon. "There's Kerberos."

"It takes _months_ for our ships to get out this far," Pidge realized. "We got out here in five seconds."

A glowing dark mass with a white outline appeared. Those looked kind of like runes, but none you ever seen.

"What is that?!" Hunk asked.

"Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there," Lance spoke.

"Where does it go?" Pidge asked and your fist clenched.

"I-I don't know." Lance looked up to Shiro. "Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?"

"Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do," Shiro answered. "I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together."

You all looked at each other in silence. A silent conversation passed through you and Pidge, both of you nodding once.

"Alright. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow."

The lion entered the wormhole and disappeared before the warship could follow.

* * *

[ANOTHER PART OF THE UNIVERSE-SYSTEM: UNKNOWN]

You all groaned as exited the turbulence-filled ride and arrived in another part of the universe.

"Whoa," Lance said, "That was-," Hunk vomited.

"So sorry-!" Hunk continued to vomit.

"I'm just surprised it took this long," Pidge put in.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations," Shiro said. "We must be a long, long way from Earth."

"No shit," you spoke as you were tapping on your phone. "No wi-fi, no signal, nothing." You opened your camera app. "Ooh, but I can still take pictures." You let out a sigh, "Thank my brother's boyfriend's father I brought my charger."

"The Lion seems to want to go to this planet," Lance interrupted. "I think it's going home."

The Lion entered the atmosphere of a planet that resembled Earth. You all huddled together from the intense turbulence.

"Guys, personal space!" Lance complained. "Hunk, your breath is killing me."

"Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole?" Hunk asked. "Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?"

"It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" Lance reminded.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're _in_ an alien warship," Keith retorted.

"Oh, are you scared?"

"With you at the helm? Terrified."

"Alright, knock it off, you idiots," you scolded.

"Look, no one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now," Shiro explained. "If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together."

"So, what do we do?" Pidge asked.

"First, we find out where we're headed." Shiro turned to the pilot. "Lance?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore. Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something." Lance had a smug grin as a high-pitched squeal was heard.

Wait, it seemed familiar.

"I'm hearing it, too," Keith said.

"It's, uh- It's kind of a-a high-pitched squeal?" Hunk guessed and you all covered your noses.

"Come on, Lance!" you all shouted.

"But seriously, there's a castle up ahead."

The Blue Lion approached the [castle](https://www.quotev.com/wiki/Castle_of_Lions) and the tops of the spires light up as the lion lands in the courtyard.

"Wow," Keith breathed out and you agreed.

"Keep your guard up," Shiro warned.

"Something wrong?" Pidge asked.

"My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again."

You all exited the lion and it stood up and roared, startling all of you.

"Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" Hunk cried as you placed you hand on your angel blade, but the lion just opened the castle's doors and Hunk hid behind Shiro until they finished opening. "Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you."

The silence left you wary as you entered the now open chamber. "Hello?" Hunk's voice echoed as you all stared at him with startled expressions. He just shrugged.

"From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger," Pidge said.

"I don't think these steps are for the lion," you put in and a beam of light appears as the chamber activates, making all of you gasp.

" **HOLD FOR IDENTITY SCAN,** " a voice said as the light circles around each of you individually.

"What?" Pidge said.

"Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Shiro demanded.

"Whoa!" some of you said as crystal torches light a path.

"I guess we're going that way," Pidge realized and you let out a sigh.

"Well, let's do this," you said with fake enthusiasm and followed the path the crystal torches made with Hunk calling out every now and then.

All of you arrived at another room.

"Hello?" Hunk asked.

"Where are we?" Lance questioned.

"It's some kind of control room," Pidge noted as she looked at a console.

"I think it's more of a chamber," you correct and Pidge raised a brow at you. "Hey, I'm pretty sure I've been to more castles than you have."

"You got me there," Pidge admitted at the console activates and two pod-looking structures rise from the ground. There are people in there!

"Are these guys dead?" Hunk asked.

The first sleep pod opened and you readied yourself to protect yourself, Pidge and the others if needed.

"Father!" the woman exclaims before she falls and Lance catches her. She had long, silver hair with elf-like ears and under her cheeks were pink, sickle-shaped marks. He blushes before tries to play cool.

" _Hello_ ," Lance said, trying to act smooth.

Oh my Chuck, bad-flirting-Dean flashbacks.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the elf-like woman asked.

"I'm Lance." Here comes the punchline: "And you're right here in my arms."

"Your ears." Lance's eyes went to the side of his head.

"Yeah?"

"They're hideous," she said as she recoiled in slight disgust. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing's wrong with them!" Lance replied, getting defensive while covering the 'hideous' ears. "They heard exactly what you said about them!"

The elf woman grabbed Lance by the ears and put him in a restraining hold.

This was when you tackled the woman and you both started to roll on the ground.

"Who are you? Where is King Alfor?" the woman asked as she was on top of you, in a slightly provocative position, and had the upper hand. You flipped her over, you now on top and now having the upper hand.

"Why should we answer you?" you shot back. "You attacked my guy first! Give us some answers and we'll answer you! Who are you and who's Alfor?"

The woman kneed you, right where your wound was, and she regained the upper hand. "What are you doing in my castle?"

"A giant blue lion brought us here! That's all we know!" Lance finally spoke up and a look of confusion washed over the elf woman's face as she looked at the rest of your group.

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless," the elf woman got off of you and held a hand out for you, which you took, and asked while looking at you, "how long has it been?"

"Well, we don't really know anything, but we could help you if you tell us who you are," you said in a softer tone because it seems like this girl's world is about to crash to the floor. "And sorry about the whole tackling you to the floor."

"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea," she finally introduced and you had a mild mental breakdown. "I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep.”

"Holy shit, I attacked a princess," you said as the princess activated the console just by putting her hands on it. "I'm going to space prison. I'm going to die for manhandling a member of some royal, alien family!"

"Please, do not worry about it," Allura told you politely, "You were only trying to protect your comrade."

"Oh, okay." You nodded your head and let out a mushroom cloud of relief. "Thank you."

"E-Enemy combatants!" a new voice shouted. You turned and saw another elf- _Altean_?- had emerged from the second pod and had jumped at Lance, who step sided him and both were now in a mock fight.

Ha, you could take down both of those fools.

"Man, these guys are good," Hunk remarked and you personally felt insulted. But you can't hate Hunk, he's too loveable to hate.

"It can't be," Allura breathed out and worry blossomed in your chest, your torso. Or was that pain?

"What is it?" the ginger elf with blue marks asked.

"We've been asleep for 10,000 years!" Allura exclaimed. "Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization," a look of anger resided on Allura. "Zarkon," was all she said.

"Zarkon?" Shiro echoed, a look of recognition starting to come over him.

"He was the King of the Galra," Allura explained. "A vile creature and enemy to all free people."

"I remember now," Shiro said, "I was his prisoner."

"He's still alive?" Allura asked. "Impossible!"

"I can't explain it, but it's true," Shiro told her. "He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron."

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him," Allura spoke and turned to you humans, "and that's exactly why we must find it before he does." Allura then looked at you in confusion. "Are you alright? There is a red liquid on your clothing."

"Huh?" you looked at your shirt and you were bleeding. You, or Allura, must have opened your wound in your little 'fight'. "Oh, son of a-!"

* * *

[THE CASTLE OF LIONS-SLEEP CHAMBER]

Allura stood at the console of the Sleep Chamber as a plate of green goo floated nearby.

"Princess, you must eat," Coran pleaded. "It's been 10,000 years!"

"I'm not hungry," was all Allura said.

"Man, 10,000 years?" Lance echoed. "That's like one thousand plus ten."

"That's times ten," Keith corrected as he looked over at you while you took a swig from one of your many flasks and held up you tank-top as Pidge cleaned you wound with some alcohol soaked gauze.

"Whatever, _dropout_."

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving," Hunk put in.

"Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times," Pidge reminded and Hunk nodded as he hummed in thought.

"Good point." He took a bite of the food goo and held a disgusted looked, but still ate it.

"Um, I think I have a granola bar?" you stated, but sounded more like a question as you held the bottom of your shirt with your teeth and reached into your duffel back.

You took out a few things that wouldn't cause any suspicious looks, like the water bottles, the grimoire (looked like a regular book), your journal, the first aid kit, an angel blade, clothes.

Quickly, you covered up the angel blade with your extra clothes before turning to Hunk with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, guess I forgot to pack some snacks."

"Aw, it's alright," Hunk assured. "But you sure did pack a lot of salt." You tensed up.

"I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago," you heard Shiro say and sighed in relief as you realized Hunk took no notice of the weapons in your bag. "It must have been an incredible place."

"Yes, it was," Coran agreed, but a distant look overcame him, "but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive."

You saw tears grow in Allura's eyes as you pulled out some stuff for stitches out and Coran comforted the princess. As you started stitching your wound back together, you watched Allura walked to her pod and look in with a smile. "Looks like we're not the last, after all."

Alarms started going off and lights flashed red as Coran pulled up a screen that showed a ship like the one that attack you back at Earth.

"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" Coran announced.

"How did they find us?!" Allura exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault," Lance blamed and the mullet-head scoffed.

"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better," Keith started, "after getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!"

"I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!" Lance shouted as he got near Keith's face, but Shiro separated them and you spoke up.

"Both of you shut up!" you yelled at them as you finished stitching yourself back up (you're pretty fast with first-aid) and took off your flannel, but put it over your anti-possession tattoo before anyone saw it. You stood up and glared at them, "We have bigger problems to deal with than trying to point fingers. So, quit fighting or I'll stick both of in a wormhole!"

"(Y/N)'s right, it's time to work as a team." Shiro turned to the Alteans. "How long before they arrive?"

"At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two," Coran whispered to himself as he counted on his fingers, "I'd say probably a couple of days?"

"Good. Let them come!" Allura spoke with confidence and turned to us. "By the time they get here, you six will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!"

Hunk burped and gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry! Food goo."

"Princess, there are six of these Lions," Shiro said. "How are we going to find the rest?"

* * *

[THE CASTLE OF LIONS-BRIDGE]

Allura stood on a stand below a large crystal in the Bridge.

You had changed out of your white, blood-stained tank-top into a light gray one.

"King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force," Coran explained. "She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts."

The computer system activates and a holographic map of the entire universe shows up all around you.

"Whoa!" you all said in awe.

"These are coordinates," Pidge realized. "The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion."

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!" Coran exclaimed.

Wait, did he just say 'primitive'?

"Very observant," Allura clarified. "That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle."

"To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the Castle," Coran explained. "It can only be freed if the other five Lions are present."

"As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots," Allura started. "It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain."

' _Quintessence_ '? You're going to have to ask Rowena or Castiel about that. Maybe even Gabriel.

Allura sent the Black Lion's hologram towards Shiro, "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, _you_ will pilot the Black Lion."

The Green Lion was moved towards Pidge, "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, _you_ will pilot the Green Lion."

"Ha! No one's more inquisitive, intellectual, or daring than this guy!" you cheered as you ruffled Pidge's hair.

"Do you even know what 'inquisitive' means?" Pidge asked jokingly.

"Nope!" you replied, popping the 'p'.

"The Blue Lion-," Lance cut Allura off as the Blue Lion moved towards him.

"Whope, hold up, let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" Lance smiled-was that a sparkle?- as Allura just looked annoyed and moved on.

"The Yellow Lion is caring and kind." The hologram moved towards Hunk. "Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together."

Hunk points to himself, unsure if he was able, or even supposed to do this.

"The Purple Lion is as powerful as it is mysterious," Allura started as the Purple Lion, which was smaller than all of the lions, floated to you, "but as the heart and soul of Voltron it will take a pilot of great loyalty and courage. Someone who will not hesitate to put their life in danger for others." Allura looked at you with a soft smile, "(Y/N), you will be that pilot."

"Well, I do that on a daily basis, so," you trailed off quietly as the Purple Lion revolve around your head.

"Then there's no one better for the job," Pidge put in as she nudged you with her shoulder and you flashed her a grateful smile, but remembered all the times you and your brothers risked your lives, and _died_ , to keep the Earth spinning. You died like, 4 times, right?

The time when you sold your soul to save Sam and Dean did the same later, but you still got taken anyway and Samandriel pulled your sorry ass from Hell. He's dead and his name is on your back.

There's those times when Gabriel kept killing you and Dean to prove a point to Sam. What a horrible Tuesday.

You went to Purgatory with Dean and Castiel, does that count as dying?

 _Amara_ killed you, but she brought you back with Mary. That took place on a Tuesday too!

Well, you died _at least_ 4 times. Let's just leave it at that.

"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master," Allura continued and the Red Lion went to Keith. "It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, _you_ will fly the Red Lion."

"What?" Lance scoffed, "This guy?" The two glared and you lightly groaned as you face-palmed.

"Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet," Allura admitted. "There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it might need some work."

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me 'The Coranic' for nothing," Coran stated. "It's because it sounds like 'mechanic'. So, Coranic, mechanic. It's not-It doesn't sound exactly like it. It's similar."

The holographic lions roared and came together, forming Voltron as seen in your mind's eye back on Earth. The Purple Lion became the Voltron insignia on its chest, like a superhero symbol.

"Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron," Allura explained, "the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe."

"Awesome!" Hunk cheered.

"Oh," Pidge said in awe.

"Incredible," you breathed out.

"Wait," Hunk interrupted. "Okay, we're going to be in there and flying lions. Got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?"

"We don't have much time," Shiro started, "Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, (Y/N), both of you go get the purple one."

"In the meantime, I'll get this Castle's defenses ready," Allura said. "They'll be sorely needed."

"I'll ready a pod and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green and Purple Lions," Coran put in. You were with Keith, him piloting as you were the passenger. "We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work," Coran instructed. "The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!"

"Wait-!" Pidge started.

"Wait! What?" Lance shouted. "No! Okay-!"

"Excuse me, what?!" you exclaimed before Keith flew the two of you into the wormhole.

"I did _not_ receive the memo on this," Hunk complained before you all disappeared into your wormholes.

* * *

[A PURPLE PLANET]

The two of you exited the wormhole and arrived at a [purple planet](https://www.amazon.com/YYAYA-DS-Purple-planet-meteors-space/dp/B07D64PFBT). (Lol, original, right?)

"Wow," you breathed out as you surveyed the planet below and Keith descended onto a lavender plain. You hurriedly jumped out of the Altean pod and breathed in the new air. "This is beautiful."

"Hold on," Keith said, "Coran gave us some coordinates." You looked over Keith's shoulder and saw nothing was popping up. No numbers, no holograms, nothing.

"I guess that was a bust," you remarked. "But keep it so we can give it back to Coran."

"Yeah." You two just looked around near the pod. "So, any idea on where to go?" Keith asked and you looked at the light purple clouds in and almost white sky in thought.

You kneeled to the ground and placed your hand in the purple grass. You closed your eyes to feel for something. Some energy, some pull, just _something_.

You stayed like that for a minute before getting back up with slumped shoulders, "I have no clue."

"Then, we should just start walking around," Keith suggested and you nodded.

"How about over there?" You pointed to the only not purple place, a forest with any other color than purple. Kind of reminded you of Purgatory's forest. "It looks cozy."

"Not the word I'd use, but okay."

* * *

[THE PURPLE PLANET-PURGATORY LIKE FOREST]

You and Keith had been walking for close to an hour. It grew hotter and both of you had to take off your extra outwear. What's funny is that no sweat could be found on either of you.

Keith's jacket was draped over his head, as if he was trying to block out the purple sun rays.

Your purple and blue flannel was wrapped around your waist, exposing your tattoos. You were really grateful that Keith didn't say anything about them and was more focused on finding your lion.

You internally groaned. _'Your Lion'_.

Would the Purple Lion actually accept you? Are you even worthy? I mean, there's a lot of blood on your hands. Maybe not as much as Sam or Dean, but still, a lot.

What if you're not worthy? What if the lion takes into account of all the lives you lost? For the lives you _took_? For the things you lost?

What _didn't_ you lose?

You lost your dad, Ellen, Jo, Ash, your brothers, Bobby, Castiel, Gabriel, your brothers _again_ , Cas _again,_ Gabriel _again_ , Meg (yeah, she was a demon, but she was alright in the end), Kevin, Jack, Mick, Mary (who thinks of you as a daughter even if you're not hers), your brothers and Cas _again_ , Missouri, Eileen, even Samandriel, your guardian angel.

And now your brothers practically lost _you_.

They have no idea where you are and you have no way to contact them from _light years_ away. For all they know, you could have died! Well, they would know if you died, but still!

"Hey, are you alright?" a hand on your shoulder, but you didn't react. Instead you looked up to see worry in Keith's blue-gray, almost violet eyes. His jacket no longer on his head, but around his waist. "You stopped walking a while back."

"Um, yeah," you said as took a step back and his hand fell. "Let's just keep going."

A thick silence fell between you as you both walked through the Purple Purgatory. Hell, it was like you were the only living things on the planet.

"So, how'd you know John Winchester?" you froze at Keith's question.

"What?"

"How'd you know John Winchester?" Keith repeated. You didn't answer, so he kept talking, "I mean, my dad and I heard of him from other hunters, but we never meet him. My Dad never wanted me to. But that's one of the names we always heard.

"'John Winchester and his kids'. 'The Winchesters'. 'John's boys and his little girl'." Keith was now beside you, but you didn't look at him. "I never heard of a (l/n) in the hunter community."

"'Cause there isn't," you said softly and Keith perked up slightly. Just slightly. "The Winchester girl got bullied a lot in school 'cause they thought she was like her brothers and her dad. Criminals, killers, terrorist. Her brothers changed her name a few years after their dad died and the bullying stopped. Mostly.  
  
"For the longest time, she hated that last name. It wasn't who she was, who she _is_. She wanted to help her brothers and dad hunt, but they wouldn't let her. So, instead she researched and learned all about the things that go bump in the night, until they would. She did eventually, but her dad never got to see it."

"Sounds like you know her," Keith remarked and you shrugged.

"You could say that." You looked at Keith this time, "So you're a hunter?"

"Not really," he answered as he took out his knife to cut some branches that were in the way, "My dad was, and he just taught me to protect myself. That's it. He didn't want me to have the hunting life."

"Oh," was all you said.

Keith opened his mouth to say something else, but a twig snapped and both of you immediately went back to back. Both of you had your weapons out, you holding your angel blade with the butt of it towards your chest as Keith held his dagger the same way.

"You still remember how to protect yourself?" you asked lowly, eyes darting back and forth as you saw a small, blurred shadow sprint past through the trees.

"Yeah, you?" Keith shifted and he let out an exhale, he probably saw the same thing.

"Hunted a werewolf just last week," you replied. "That's how I got hurt." Keith let out a hum in response.

"Alright! Who's there?" Keith shouted and you groaned.

"Dude, you don't just shout that," you whispered. "Now, it's friends, if it has any, could now know we're here!"

"Might as well let the planet's inhabitants know we're here," he replied.

Before you could say anything, the shadows jumped out of the forest, from the trees and the bushes.

They surrounded you in a dust cloud. The dust cloud cleared to reveal... [monsters](https://ovipets.com/?_escaped_fragment_=/?src=pets%26sub=profile%26usr=0%26pet=223633242)?

"Oh, my God!" you exclaimed, "These guys are adorable!"

They were fluffy, little purple creatures with gray chest fur, a lemur tail, fairy-like wings, large bat ears and a panda face.

They made a noise that sounded like a bark and one jumped from a tree onto your shoulder. It nuzzled its face against you cheek and you laughed.

"Stop! That tickles!" you laughed and the creature licked your face once. You scratched the creature's neck with a single finger and looked over at Keith to see that there was one creature on his head, one on each shoulder, one in each pocket of his jacket, and one in his hands.

"I guess they are pretty cute," Keith admitted and you laughed again.

The creature on your shoulder purred and you stopped. It whined from the loss of the scratches, but you rubbed it's head, "Hey, we’re Paladins of Voltron and looking for the Purple Lion. Do you think you can lead us to it?" The creature tilted it's head and your heart melted.

Keith even took out the device that was supposed to lead you to the lion, showing of the Voltron insignia. "You really think they can lead us to your lion?" Keith asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Well, I'm guessing we don't have a lot of time left, so what other choice do we have?" you countered.

The creature on your shoulder let out a chirp and the others chirped back. Soon, they all hopped off you and Keith and started running around you both, like they were herding you.

"What's going on?" Keith exclaimed.

A bark from the creature that was on your shoulder grabbed your attention and you noticed they were running somewhere.

"I think they're leading us somewhere! Let’s follow them!" You grabbed Keith's hand and you both followed the adorable creatures to a large cave.

The creatures stopped just on the outskirts of the cave, looking at you for direction.

"Thank you for leading us here," you told the creatures as you let Keith’s hand go. They let out small trills and they all left in a purple dust cloud. You turned back to Keith, "Alright," you looked into the cave, "let's do this."

The two of you walked into the cave.

Like the one that held the Blue Lion, lion carvings were all over and they glowed a light purple for each one you passed. And thankfully you don't have to go down another waterfall, as the tunnel led to the Purple Lion.

Your Lion.

You placed your hand on the force field separating lion from paladin. "Hey, I'm (Y/N) Winchester," Keith looked at you in surprise and thought you might as well be honest with your lion, "I'm your paladin."

The force field went down as the lion roared and let you in.

"(Y/N) Winchester?" Keith echoed with a small smirk and you felt yourself blush for some reason.

"Well, heard the story," you mumbled and went into your lion.

“It suits you,” you thought you heard Leith say, but must have been your imagination.

"Perfect," you spoke as you sat in your seat and the controls activated.

"Paladins, please hurry back!" Allura said as she appeared on a small screen, "I can't hold the wormholes much longer!"

"Got it," you said as you pushed a few buttons and Keith braced himself. "We're on our way." You pushed the controls forward and the Purple Lion shot out of the cavern like a rocket and into the sky.

A trill caught your attention as you headed for the wormhole.

One of the creatures had followed you and Keith into the caved and into your lion.

"Guess we got a stowaway," Keith remarked with a small smile.

"Well, it's too late to turn back now," you put in and turned to the creature that made it's way into your lap. "What do you say, little buddy? Want to tag along?"

A bark was your response and you smiled as you entered the wormhole.

* * *

[THE CASTLE OF LIONS-BRIDGE]

"You made it," you heard Allura say as you and Keith entered the Bridge, your little buddy on your shoulder as it's tail was draped onto your other shoulder.

"Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare," Lance complained. "I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!"

"Think how I felt," Hunk put in, "I am Hunk."

"Yeah," Pidge 'agreed' as she smiled at Shiro, "We had a tough time, too."

"Same here," you laughed as you and Keith shared a look.

"Um, (Y/N)," Lance spoke up, his voice wavering in slight fear, "Not to alarm you, but you have an animal on your shoulder."

"Oh! This little guy followed me and Keith into the Purple Lion," you explained. "It and it's friend helped us find Purple and this one just stowed away as we left the planet."

"Amazing!" Coran explained as he took the creature off your shoulder. "This is a Chewrica ( **Chew-ree-ka** )!"

"A what?" Hunk asked. "Chewbacca?"

"A Chewrica," Allura repeated. "They are known to be very shy creatures, but only show themselves to travelers who have lost their way or to those who may be at the end of their life."

You all looked at the tiny creature who let it's head fall to the side.

"No way," you said, trying to play off the fact this thing might be attached to you because of how many times you died, "This little guy can't have any connection to Death. It's too cute!" This caused the Chewrica to let out a chirp and many of you let out an 'aww'.

"But they're also known to grow attached to those pure of heart and be fierce protectors of their chosen partner," Allura explained further and the Chewrikuca wriggled out of Coran's hold and hopped onto your shoulder. "And it would seem he has grown fond of our Purple Paladin."

"I think I'll call you Riku," you said and scratched his neck with a single finger.

"Did we find the Red Lion yet?" Shiro asked, getting you all back on track.

"Allura just located it," Coran answered, "There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby." You smiled. "The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus." Your smile fell and Coran continued. "But wait, good news again. We're Arus!"

"They're here already?" Shiro questioned and Riku nudged your face as if he felt your distress.

"Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off," Coran replied. "Finger counting: I-It's more of an art than a science. Hmm?"

A video transmission popped up on the castle's screen showing a cat-like creature with a mechanical, yellow eye. So, this is what a Galran looks like.

You felt Riku bristle and he growled, a sound you had never heard from the tiny thing in the short time you knew him. You pulled him into your chest and his growl got significantly quieter as the Galran began speaking.

"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire," the Galran said, "I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet."

The transmission ended and you all were silent for a moment, including Riku.

"All right, let's _not_ panic," Shiro spoke up.

" _Not_ panic?" Hunk echoed as he panicked. "Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have five Lions."

"Technically, only four working Lions," Pidge corrected.

"That's right. Thank you, Pidge. _Four_ working Lions an-and a Castle that's, like, 10,000 years old."

"A-Actually, it's 10,600 years old," Coran stated. "You see, it was built by my grandfather-,"

"Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the _perfect_ time to panic!"

"Wait!" Allura put in. "This Castle has a particle barrier we can activate."

"Girl, you've already activated my par-," Lance was cut off by Shiro who said his name sternly.

"The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever," Coran told you all. "The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last."

"Panic now?" Hunk asked.

"Panicking is the first step to failure," you said. "Panic and that leaves no room to figure out how to properly assess a situation."

"(Y/N)'s right," Shiro agreed. "We've just got to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly."

"I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day," Lance suggested.

"I second that," Hunk spoke. "Yes. I mean, we tried to find all the Lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I man, I guess we could form a snake? Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about."

"Then, it's settled." This was not settled. "Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy." This cause Coran to give Lance an evil glare.

"We can't just abandon Arus," Pidge argued.

"Pidge is right," you put in as Riku climbed to the hop of your head and you slammed your fist into your palm, "We can't give up this easily into the fight. We'd be labeled as cowards, and I'll be damned if I let some space Nazis win."

"The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them," Pidge added.

"Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth," Hunk said. "We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we," Hunk hisses, "out of here."

"Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway," Keith refuted. "Staying is our only option."

"Here's an option: _shut your quiznak_." Lance even did a zip motion, but Coran and Allura looked scandalized as he used that word.

"I don't think you're using that word correctly."

"What do you know, _Mullet?_ "

"We're _staying_."

"Leaving!" Lance and Keith headbutted each other.

"Staying!" you and Pidge yelled as you both glared at Hunk and he glared back.

"Snake!" Hunk shouted.

"Guys, stop!" you all turned away from each other as Shiro addressed Allura. "Princess, these are your Lions. You've dealt with the Galra before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?"

"I-," Allura paused. "I-I don't know."

"Perhaps your father can help," Coran suggested.

"My father?"

Coran and Allura left the Bridge, but tension still hung in the air.

"So, 'space Nazis'?" Hunk quoted and you felt your face heat up in embarassment as the others looked at you too.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Lance asked.

"Well, the Galra sound kind of like Nazis since they think their race is superior and want to enslave everyone else," you explained badly.

"Didn't you and your brothers deal with some Nazis before?" Pidge questioned, leaving out the 'zombie-necromancer' part.

"Wait, that actually happened?" Keith said, completely surprised.

"Maybe we should let (Y/N) explain before we bombard her with questions," Shiro suggested and you gave him a grateful look.

"Anyway, my brothers and I had a run in with some Nazi sympathizers and tried to convert us a few years ago, before I actually go accepted into the Garrison," you half-lied. "My oldest brother killed their Hitler." Also not a lie, Dean _did_ kill Hitler. You gave him a shirt that says he killed Hitler.

"Wait, 'killed'?" Shiro echoed.

"Um, yeah. It was more self-defense anyway," you explained as Riku nuzzled your cheek, sensing your distress. "They kind of kidnapped me? And my brother killed Hitler cause he tried to kill me."

"I see." Ah, shit. That's not good.

The doors opened and Allura returned wearing a skin-tight space suit and her hair in a bun. "You six Paladins were brought here for a reason," she said. "The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. _We_ are the universe's only hope."

"We're with you, Princess."

* * *

[THE CASTLE OF LIONS-ARMORY]

Allura brought you all to an armory and saw pods holding white armor with color-coded accents. "Your suits of armor," she said.

"Cool!" Lance exclaimed.

"Outstanding," Shiro spoke.

"Nice," Keith put in.

"Oh, neat!" Pidge awed.

"Alright! Let's do this!" you cheered as you stared at your new wardrobe. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Allura and Coran holding a serious conversation.

"Boys, it's time to suit up!"

"Hellz yeah!" you shouted as you stole Gabriel's line. You didn't mind Shiro saying 'boys', you literally thought yourself as one of the guys since you grew up around your brothers and various male characters.

You changed into your armor. It was white with light purple accents for color coordination and had some blue lights. Instead of being heavy like you thought, it was actually very light and you noticed it regulated it's temperature to keep you cool.

"The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron," Allura said once you all were finished changing. She opened a container and the bayards floated towards their color respected paladins. "It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin."

Lance earned a sort of sniper and he looked through the scope with a smile.

Hunk's bayard changed into a large gun, which he readjusted the hold after it almost hit the ground.

Keith's transformed into a sword and a shield activated on his wrist.

Pidge's becomes a sort of grappling hook with a knife at the head.

"Aw, you got a cute little bayard," Lance teased. Pidge hit him in the gut and Lance was electrocuted by the bayard.

"Yeah," Pidge smirked, "it is pretty cute."

"Um, I think mine's broken," you said as you brought your purple bayard to your eye-level. It glowed and you yelled as something almost hit your eye and Riku jumped off your shoulder in surprise.

Your bayard transformed into a staff, the tip the hit you in the face turning into a spear head. "So, I'm the comic relief?" you asked no one in particular as you massaged your hurt face.

"No, that's Lance's job." You would expect Pidge to say that, but it was Keith. You let out a laugh as Keith and Lance started butting heads again.

"Shiro, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its Paladin," Allura told the Black Paladin.

"I guess I'll just have to make do."

* * *

[THE CASTLE OF LIONS-BRIDGE]

"You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship," Allura instructed as you all gathered on the Bridge.

"That's a pretty big ship," Keith pointed out. "How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?"

"Oh, it's not a matter of 'we'. It's a matter of 'you'," Pidge corrected.

"Pidge is right," Hunk agreed. "Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down."

"Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" Lance reminded.

"Yeah," Keith answered. "You made fun of me for that."

"And I'm proud of that," Lance put in, "but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo."

"Then how come couldn't you feel the Purple Lion?" Keith asked you and you shrugged as Riku snuggled into the crook of your neck, looking like a fuzzy scarf. "We only found it because of Riku and his friends.”

"Guess after being in contact with celestial beings most of my life, my sensor's a bit broken," you answered.

"Is that an inside joke?" Lance questioned. You, Keith, and Pidge just glance at one another before looking back at Lance.

"Yes," you three said in unison.

"Keith, remember," Allura said, getting us back on track, "the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to _earn_ its respect."

"Alright," Shiro spoke up. "Here's our plan of attack."

* * *

[SPACE-GALRA BATTLE CRUSIER-NEAR THE ATMOSPHERE OF ARUS]

_"The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green or Purple Lions, too. Hunk Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up."_

Both the Yellow and Blue Lions flew up to the Galran warship, acting as if they surrender, while the Green Lion flew to the underside of the ship.

_"While Sendak is distracted, Keith, (Y/N), Pidge, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge and (Y/N) guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon."_

Pidge docked the Green Lion underneath the warship and you all exited. She cut a hole with her bayard into the warship's hull and you all enter.

 _"Pidge, (Y/N), what's your ETA?"_ Lance asked through the com-links between all of your helmets.

"We're in," Pidge answered.

Just a few steps in and you saw Shiro's expression turn to one of panic and fear.

It was a familiar expression you would see on your brothers when they had a hunting flashback and would turn into a panic attack if not caught in time.

"Shiro!" you whispered urgently as you went up to the older man. "Just breathe," you gently told him, "You're safe. You're not in that place anymore and you're here with me, Keith and Pidge. Just listen to my voice." Shiro's breathing became slowed and more calm. "That's it, we can't have the leader of Voltron become incapacitated just yet," you teased lightly.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked and Pidge moved from her position to see what was the matter.

"I've been here before," Shiro answered, "After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here."

"So, that means your other crewmembers, they might be held captive here," Pidge realized. "We-we've got to rescue them."

"Pidge, we don't have time," Shiro reasoned. "We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus."

"But we can't just leave prisoners here!"

"Look, no one understands that more than me, but in war we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving."

"No!" Pidge shouted and you put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you."

"Commander Holt is your father?"

"Yes," you answered. "Pidge has been searching everywhere for them."

"And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!" Pidge grabbed your hand and started heading down a hall with you before Shiro stopped her.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" you and Keith asked.

"I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, take (Y/N) and go find the Red Lion," Shiro instructed.

"By ourselves?" Keith questioned.

"Minor change of plans. You'll be fine," Shiro reassured. "Just remember, patience yields focus." A door nearby opened. "So run!"

Keith grabbed your hand and dragged you along a corridor, stopping at a fork in the road with the symbol of the Galra Empire staring down at you two.

"Great. Now, which way?" Keith stared at the symbol until you both heard footsteps approaching. Keith grabbed your hand again and you both ran until...

You were back in the same place.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Keith exclaimed, becoming irritated.

"Hey, remember what Shiro said," you reminded as you put a comforting hand on his forearm.

"Right," he said and closed his eyes. "'Patience yields focus'."

It was at this moment you looked at Keith. Like _really_ looked at him.

And _damn_! You have to admit, he's pretty hot.

"Gotcha!" Keith said suddenly and grabbed your hand again, leading you towards the Red Lion.

His Lion.

"Bingo," Keith spoke as he placed a hand on Red's force field. "Let's get out of here. Open up."

Nothing happened and Keith looked at you. You just shrugged. "Maybe it's playing hard to get?" you asked jokingly, but didn't amuse Keith. "Sorry, humor is a part of a coping mechanism.

"It's me. Keith. Your buddy," Keith tried again. "It's me! Keeeeeiiiiith, your-I AM YOUR PALADIN!"

"Definitely playing hard to get," you put in as you were nodding your head absent mindedly as you had a hand on you chin and nothing happened.

Except Galran sentries appeared and started firing at you two, which you blocked with your shields.

"I'm bonding with you!" Keith shouted. "Hey! Come on! We're connected!"

You summoned your bayard, it transforming into the sadistic staff, and started fighting the sentries.

"You're not getting this lion!" Keith yelled as he cut through a sentry that was behind you.

"Keith!" you shouted as he was knocked back by a laser.

"(Y/N)! Hang on!" he shouted back as he opened the airlock, sending the sentries into space. Keith grabbed you before you were sucking into the vacuum of space because you stabbed the floor with the wrong side of you staff.

Hey, it's not like you're very good with staffs! You're used to shotguns and knives!

A piece of metal hit Keith, making him let go and you both we sucked into space.

”Please don’t let me go,” you whispered as you face was buried into Keith’s chest. He held you tighter.

“Never.”

And then you were both eaten by the Red Lion.

"Good kitty,” Keith said as he sat in the pilots seat and you stood behind him with a smile, “Let's roll."

 _"You guys made it!"_ Hunk cheered as he just disfigured the ion canon.

 _"Kitty Rose has left the stage!"_ Pidge announced from the Green Lion.

 _"Let's get the heck out of here!"_ Lance exclaimed.

 _"I hope I stopped that cannon,”_ Hunk said. _“I could barely make a dent in it!"_

* * *

[THE CASTLE OF LIONS-THE BLACK LION'S HANGAR]

The five active lions stood outside the door that held the Black Lion as Shiro stands right in front of it.

One by one, each lion's eyes glow and they open the door, revealing the Black Lion, the largest lion of them all.

The lions roar, signaling that Shiro truly is the Black Paladin.

You sighed in relief, now the universe has a chance against Zarkon.

 _"Oh, quiznak!"_ Coran shouted.

 _"Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere,"_ Allura explained. _"We need Voltron now!"_

Shiro enters his lion and you all go outside, but inside the particle barrier. The Galra warship fires the ion canon at the castle, but thankfully, it still stands.

 _"Man, those Galra guys repair things fast,"_ Hunk put in.

 _"The barrier gets weaker with every blast,"_ Coran told you all. _"Once that shield goes down, the Castle will be defenseless."_

 _"I can give you cover with the Castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!"_ Allura stressed.

 _"Jeez, no pressure,"_ Hunk muttered.

The ion canon hits the castle again and teh particle barrier is noticable getting weaker. At least to you.

 _"Listen up, Team Voltron!"_ Shiro said. _"The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?"_

You nodded and adjusted your grip on Purple's controls.

 _"I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?"_ Hunk asked.

 _"Yes,"_ you and the red, green, and blue paladins say.

 _"Let's do this!"_ Shiro shouted and you all exit the particle barrier, slightly annoyed Shiro took your catchphrase. Heavy fire was raing down on all of you from Galran fighter jets.

 _"Uh, how?"_ Lance asked.

"Um, yeah," you said, agreeing with Lance's question. "We never done this before."

 _"Good point,"_ Shiro replied. _"Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?"_

 _"I don't see a 'Combine Into Giant Robot' button anywhere on my dashboard,"_ Hunk put in. The fighter jets continued attacking, leaving you no room to think.

 _"This is insane!"_ Pidge yelled. _"Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?"_ She attacked the three fighter jets attacking her as Keith used the Red Lion's tail canon to destroy two more and you pounced on one while slashing at another.

 _"We've got to do something,"_ Keith said.

 _"Combine!"_ Hunk slammed the Yellow Lion into the Red Lion, knocking her over.

 _"Hey!"_ The Red Lion almost 'glared' at the Yellow Lion as it hung it's head.

_"Okay, that didn't work."_

"Quickly, Paladins!" Allura exclaimed as she popped up on a small screen. "Our energy levels are getting low!"

 _"Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine,"_ Shiro suggested and right now, that was your best shot. _"Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron!"_

You all took off in formation: Lance, Keith, Shiro, you right under him, Pidge, and Hunk.

 _"Here we go!"_ Keith shouted.

 _"Come on, come on!"_ Lance urged.

 _"Nothing's happening,"_ Shiro remarked, but you _did_ feel something. And it felt wrong.

 _"Hey, w-wait, wait, wait!"_ Lance exclaimed. _"I feel something!"_

"No," you whispered. "Something's wrong."

 _"I do, too. I feel it,"_ Hunk said, agreeing with Lance. _"It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!"_

 _"Uh, guys, I think I know why,"_ Shiro interrupted. _"Look up."_

You complied and gasped as the Lions were being pulled into the warship.

 _"What the cheese?!"_ Lance shouted.

 _"Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!"_ Pidge yelled.

"We're being adducted like the cows!" you exclaimed. Humor is part of your coping mechanism.

The ion canon fires once again, but this time destroys the castle's particle barrier.

 _"Oh, no!"_ Shiro said.

 _"I-I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!"_ Hunk started screaming as the Lions got even closer to the warship.

 _"It can't end here!"_ Pidge cried.

"I'll see you soon, Billie," you whispered.

 _"This is it!"_ Lance spoke.

 _"It's been an honor flying with you all,"_ Keith said, solemnly.

 _"Oh, no!"_ Hunk exclaimed.

 _"No!"_ Shiro shouted. _"We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail! If we work together, we'll win together!"_

Shiro was right. Everyone is counting on Voltron and you _can't_ give up.

"Yeah!" you all shouted and all the Lions glowed.

A warm feeling washed over you as you felt yourself connect with the other Paladins, a connection that even rivaled you and your brothers.

The ion canon fired, but missed the castle. It was stopped by a fist in the shape of a red lion.

Voltron.

 _"I can't believe it!"_ Keith yelled.

"This is amazing!" you cheered.

 _"We formed Voltron!"_ Pidge exclaimed.

 _"I'm a leg!"_ Hunk shouted.

 _"How are we doing this?"_ Lance asked, voice filled with excitement.

 _"I don't know,"_ Shiro answered, _"but let's get that cannon!"_

As quick as Voltron was formed, you all destroyed the warship and descended back to Arus in your separate Lions.

* * *

[CASTLE OF LIONS-COURTYARD-SUNSET]

"Good work, Paladins!" Allura praised as she and Coran met you paladins outside, currently taking of helmets.

"Thanks, pretty lady," Lance flirted and you pushed his shoulder as Riku climbed up to your head, making you laugh.

"We did it," Shiro said.

"Heck yeah, we did," Keith agreed as he slung and arm around your shoulder, pushing his weight onto you.

"How did we do it?"

"I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it," Hunk wondered and you let out another laugh.

"It might have been our will," you suggested, "A single goal that we all shared in our minds and hearts."

"That was cheesy," Keith told you.

"Yeah, that was super cheesy," you agreed as you blushed and smiled softly as you noticed Shiro was comforting Pidge, probably about her family.

"We won the battle, but the war has only just begun," Allura interrupted, "I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions."

"Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing," Coran put in, "because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again." Your smile fell as you realized he was right.

"Totally-Wait, _what_?" Hunk said, expressing all of your moods.

"We barely survived forming Voltron this one time," Lance complained.

"And you only had to fight one ship," Coran reminded. "Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe."

Surprise filled you at the title as you leaned into Keith who support your weight this time.

"'Defenders of the Universe', huh?" Shiro echoed. "That's got a nice ring to it."

You all looked up at the Lions with smiles.

* * *

[CASTLE OF LIONS-(Y/N)'S ROOM-NIGHT]

You laid on your bed, absentmindedly stroking Riku's fur as he slept on your stomach.

Tomorrow, it would officially be the 24-hour marker of your time in space. Away from Earth and everything you had ever known.

No wonder you couldn't sleep.

"Castiel, the angel who thou art not in Heaven because you're most likely at the Bunker, hear my prayer and get your feathery ass out here," you said as you closed you eyes.

Nothing happened.

"Please?" you opened your eyes and let out a disappointed sigh. "Maybe angels are just restricted to Earth. What do you think, buddy?" Riku just let out a tired yawn and did the dog thing were they walk in a circle before laying down again. "Yeah, I thought so, too."

You doors opened and you saw Shiro who looked as if he was about to knock.

"Oh, yeah, I still have to figure out how to keep the doors closed," you told him as you motioned for him to come in and you sat up, moving Riku to your lap as he continued sleeping. "So, they're pretty much the automatic doors to a convenience store right now."

"I see," Shiro said as he walked into your room.

"So, what's up?" you asked.

"How'd you know I was having flashbacks back on the ship when we were getting the Red Lion?" the older man questioned.

"Oh, that," you said before letting out a sigh. "My brothers had them, still have them," you explained. "They're 15 and 19 years older than me, but we went through a lot together. Hell, they practically _raised_ me.”

"You all must be close," Shiro remarked and you let him sit next to you on your bed.

"Yeah," you agreed. "We are."

"You know, you actually look familiar." You perked up at this. "Did I ever go to your school to find some recruits for the Galaxy Garrison?

You blushed in embarrassment. "Um, yeah, you did," you answered, "I kind of stole your car with some other kid and my brothers had to get me out of juvie."

Shiro was silent, but then you heard laughing?

He was laughing, Shiro was fucking _laughing_.

"Wh-what's so funny?!" you asked as your face burned hotter.

"I knew your name sounded familiar," he said as he stopped laughing. "You do know that 'other kid' was Keith, right?"

Actually, you didn't. You literally arrived at that school a week before and knew no one.

"You're serious," you said and he nodded. "Oh, my God! No wonder Keith was kind of awkward around me! He was my accomplice!"

Shiro laughed again before placing his hand on the top of your head, a gesture that reminded you of your brothers. "Well, maybe that's something you two need to talk about," he said. "But you should get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Alright." Shiro got up towards the door. "And Shiro?" He turned to back to you. "Thanks for the talk. It was nice."

"No problem," he said and left, leaving you to try and fall asleep.


End file.
